


Gaston Lagaffe: Knight of Belgium

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Crossover Chaos (Fanfiction), Eddsworld - All Media Types, Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon), Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Sidekick (Cartoon), Tom and Jerry (Van Beuren)
Genre: M/M, Recursive Fanfiction, Violence, also villainous but i'm not tagging black hat until he actually appears, crossover chaos is a good fanfiction too, sequel to a fanfiction i only wrote the beginning of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Once... there were these heroes called "The Chosen". They were chosen by the cartoon god Colonel Heeza Liar to take down various enemies... with their powers... They succeeded fighting against these enemies, but the adventures were never recorded. Now, Heeza is calling upon a new hero. His name is Gaston Lagaffe, and he's not the best fit for a hero... Unfortunately, he's all that Toonesia has. Now go, dear Gaston Lagaffe! The dear Knight of Belgium! Save the day!





	1. The Knight Starts Out As A Squire

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is the first fanfiction i've posted to my accounts in years!  
> i've been busy w/ college, so that's why i haven't done anything, because i've been busy  
> this is technically a crossover chaos fanfiction as well, so...  
> enjoy "Gaston Lagaffe: Knight of Belgium!"

_Prunelle said that he was going to go and fight the Drakonians, but he hasn't come back in a few hours, and Gaston decided to go on a rampage... But is it really just a dream?_

* * *

  
  
[Disturbed - Inside the Fire]  
  
Gaston slashed Drakonians to bits with a claymore while on his motorcycle. " _ **Damn Dragon Nazis!**_ " He yelled, spilling their blood. "You are **literally** scum!" Blood spurted out onto him, dirtying his green jumper.  
  
"I'll rescue you, Léon!" He yelled out, shooting various Drakonians with his tommy gun... _that somehow he was able to carry as well as his claymore._  
  
"Hahaha!" laughed the Drakonian leader, on a motorcycle beside him. "You'll never be able to defeat us! There's millions of us, and only one of you!"  
  
Gaston snorted. "Yeah, but I'm a one man army!" He replied, slashing the Drakonian leader, cutting him in half, coating his green jumper, claymore, and motorcycle with blood.  
  
There were more Drakonians blocking his way.  
  
"One for the money..." Gaston cut the heads off of some of the Drakonians. "Two for the show..." He cut off more Drakonian heads. "Three to get ready..." He cut off even more Drakonian heads... " **AND FOUR TO GO!** " He sped on his motorcycle, driving through many Drakonians.  
  
"Rogntudjuu! Help me, Gaston!" Prunelle cried out, defenceless and helpless, as he was being carried over the shoulder by a very muscular Drakonian.  
  
"M'enfin?" Gaston looked at Prunelle. "Hey, you don't hurt my boyfriend like that!" He drove up to the muscular Drakonian, and shot him with his tommy gun.  
  
The muscular Drakonian turned around, and dropped Prunelle roughly on the ground.  
  
"Rogntud-" Prunelle squeaked out, before he landed face first in some blood.  
  
The muscular Drakonian cackled, and then stared at Gaston. "Drano crush tiny human!" He yelled out, as he charged at Gaston.  
  
Gaston slashed the head off of Drano. Some blood sprayed in Prunelle's face.  
  
Prunelle yelled out another "Rogntudjuu!" as the blood sprayed on him.  
  
Gaston smiled, and grabbed Prunelle by his boney, dark shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry. You're safe now."  
  
They embraced, and kissed.  
  
"Gaston..." Prunelle moaned out sensually.  
  
"What is it, Prunelle?"  
  
"Gaston!" Prunelle started to look angry.

* * *

  
  
Gaston was woken up by Prunelle pounding on the table with his big, dark, manly hands.  
  
"M-M'enfin?" Gaston yelped out as he woke up.  
  
Prunelle glowered at Gaston.  
  
"Gaston, get back to work."  
  
Gaston's hazel eyes met Prunelle's dark brown ones.  
  
"But _why_? I was having such a nice dream... You weren't as manly, and I was muscular, and I was killing Dragon Nazis with my sword..."  
  
Prunelle scoffed. "Stop watching those weird anime, Gaston. It's infecting your psyche. I may be your boyfriend and all, but we'll keep stuff like that outside of work-"  
  
Prunelle was interrupted by a loud explosion... and it didn't sound like one of Gaston's lab experiments.  
  
"What the hell was that? Rogntudjuu!" Prunelle rushed out of the room like a skittish cat.  
  
There was silence.  
  
And then a scream.  
  
" _ **Léon?!?!?**_ " Gaston yelled out, as he rushed outside the room.  
  
There was a chaotic scene in front of him.  
  
Lebrac was fighting what appeared to be an anthropomorphic dragon, not unlike the Drakonians from his dream.  
  
Jeanne was already being carried over the shoulder by another dragon.  
  
Gaston's cat was being caged by yet another Drakonian, ready to be sold off for a lab experiment.  
  
" **M'enfin**? What the **fuck** is going on?" Gaston whined out.  
  
Prunelle punched out a few dragons, and then backed into Gaston.  
  
"Gaston! Leave! It's not safe here!" Prunelle yelled.  
  
"But... why?" Gaston replied.  
  
Prunelle shoved Gaston out of the way of the battle. "Just go! Run!"  
  
Gaston nodded, and rushed out of the office. "I love you!" He yelled as he rushed out of the office.  
  


* * *

  
  
Gaston walked back over to the office, and couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
The office was no more. It was burnt to the ground.  
  
Gaston dropped to his knees, bawling.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"There, there, dude." An unfamiliar voice said, patting his shoulder.  
  
"M'enfin?" Gaston said, looking up at the unfamiliar person.  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone was out of there before the Drakonians burnt the place to the ground." said a man with a long nose, big lips, and a Prussian war helmet.  
  
"Wh-What the..." Gaston looked confused. "Wh-Who are you?"  
  
Two more people came forward. A pale inkblot-like toon character with bright green eyes, and a young teenager with dark red hair, wearing what appeared to be a superhero outfit.  
  
"Trevor Troublemeyer." The man said, smiling. "And these are Fanboy and Tom Van Beuren." He said, pointing at the other two.  
  
Fanboy, being the young man in the superhero outfit, nodded, and then looked at the inkblot, presumably Tom Van Beuren.  
  
Tom came forward, and smiled.  
  
"We're here to talk to you about the Knight Initiative."

* * *

  
  
**GASTON LAGAFFE: KNIGHT OF BELGIUM**


	2. The Knight Arrives, and the Warlock turns to evil unwillingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston is taken to the Omniversal Knights base, and meets an old friend... Also, Prunelle is taken into the Warlock Regime's base, and is unwillingly forced into evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was made earlier then i expected! and yes, it was originally gonna be a oneshot, but now it's not. hooray for gaston becoming a hero!  
> i hope you enjoy this, because there's gonna be many more chapters after this!

_Prunelle is okay, for now... But where has he ended up? He's in a red room, with a bunch of people he doesn't know... Will he escape? Or will he swim with the fishes? Or maybe... something even more sinister?_  
  
 _I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
 _I don't believe the world can't be saved_  
\- **World So Cold, 12 Stones**  
  
"Hey, beardie." A masculine voice with a Norwegian accent knocked on Prunelle's chamber. "Wake up."  
  
Prunelle mumbled in his sleep, murmuring something about his mother.  
  
" **WAKE UP!** " The voice yelled.  
  
Prunelle woke up as something metal hit the glass.  
  
" _ **Fuck!**_ " Prunelle yelled. " _ **Rogntudjuu!**_ "  
  
A mysterious figure in a blue military uniform was staring at him through the glass. His hair... looked like horns. Other then that, Prunelle couldn't make him out, because of the shadows in the room.  
  
Prunelle pounded on the glass. "Let me go! I have a job! I have a boyfriend to get back to!"  
  
"No." The shadowy figure replied, flashing a smirk through the shadows. "Besides... my boss Black Hat has to bring you into his project to destroy the Omniverse..."  
  
Prunelle made a loud screeching noise. " _ **OMNIVERSE?!?!?**_ **WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT A MINUTE!** _**WHAT?!?**_ "  
  
The shadowy figure cackled. "Yes... the omniverse... which there will be **no more of** once the Warlock Initiative is finished."  
  
"Warlock Initiative?!?!?" Prunelle screeched again. "Please, let me go! I want to do good, not bad!" He pounded on the glass.  
  
"No can do, Belgie." The shadowy figure cackled. "Welcome to the Warlock Initiative."

* * *

 

Gaston looked out the window... The universes were going by quite quickly.  
  
"Dude," Trevor started, to Tom, "Don't you think you're going too fast?"  
  
"Yeah!" Fanboy shouted. "We could crash!"  
  
"I know where I'm going!" Tom snapped at the two of them, in his British accent. "And besides, we're almost there!"  
  
Soon, they happened across a sapphire blue portal corridor.  
  
"We're a few minutes away from the base! Just need to get to the base, and we'll be okay!" Tom said, smirking in an unusually cocky way.  
  
Gaston looked at the photo of Tom and a fat redheaded man on the dashboard...  
  
"Your friend, I assume?" Gaston asked.  
  
Tom's expression changed to a sad one as he drove the ship up to the base.  
  
"No..." He started, then paused. "Deceased boyfriend."  
  
"I have... or... maybe _**had**_... a boyfriend too, but I..." Gaston's eyelashes fluttered as he tried to remember where Prunelle went. "...I think he got kidnapped with everyone else."  
  
Trevor blew a bubble of bubblegum, then opened up the ship so they could get out. "Only one here that doesn't have a boyfriend, dude, is Fanboy."  
  
Fanboy blushed. "Well... I'm not really looking..."  
  
Gaston smiled a bit. "Well, you're 16. You should start looking. Look for a girlfriend or boyfriend."  
  
Fanboy smiled. "Maybe once this is over. I've been through so much already, maybe I should get someone to love..."  
  
"Attadude!" Trevor said, playfully hitting Fanboy, as Fanboy was just behind him.  
  


* * *

Gaston walked up to the base, looking up at the glowing blue pillar making up the entrance.  
  
"M'enfin? This is the base of the Omniversal Knights?" Gaston murmured as he slowly approached the front doors.  
  
Trevor smirked. "Yeah, dude." He snickered. "Ain't it pretty?" His snicker turned into a guffaw.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke?" Gaston whined, as he opened the door.  
  
He couldn't believe what was behind the door...  
  
It was a dazzling blue main hall, with marbled floors, also coloured a sapphire blue. It was a very large room, and many people were walking around it. Gaston recognized one...  
  
"Lebrac!" Gaston yelled, getting the attention of the comic artist as Gaston ran over and jumped into his arms.  
  
" **Gaston?!?** " Lebrac scrambled to hold Gaston, and got so scatterbrained, he dropped Gaston in the confusion.  
  
Gaston got up, and rubbed his butt, then looked at Lebrac. "How did you get here, Lebrac? I just got here!"  
  
Lebrac crossed his arms, and smiled awkwardly. "This is gonna be one **hell** of a story for you, Gaston..." He eyed Fanboy as he came forward. "I don't think this is appropriate for kids."  
  
"I'm 16!" Fanboy yelled out.  
  
Lebrac shook his head. "Maybe I should talk about it in another room."  
  
Tom smiled as he walked into the main hall and overheard what Lebrac was saying.  
  
Lebrac looked at Tom. "Should I?"  
  
Tom nodded, and pointed to the right. "Meeting room's the third door on the right."  
  
Lebrac smirked, then grabbed Gaston. "Thank you Tom. C'mon, Gaston." The two of them walked away down the right hallway, to the meeting room.  
  
 _ **END CHAPTER 2**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor prunelle... he's been through so much torment, in canon, in cc, and in this fic... he needs a hug  
> also, lebrac is back!  
> he's an omniversal knight too!  
> so yes, lebrac's also a badass  
> i don't know when i'll do the next chapter, but hopefully it's soon  
> thanks!


	3. The Warlock starts training, and the Knight gets some backstory on the whole situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prunelle gets taken into custody of the Warlock Regime, and starts training... and he finds a familiar face in the training room. Also, Gaston gets backstory on why Lebrac is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning. trigger warning for violence. prunelle gets beaten up a lot in this chapter. also trigger warning for kidnapping.

_Prunelle is taken out of his glass case, and is taken to the training room... and he sees a familiar female face in the training room._  
  
It was worrying how fast Prunelle was taken out of his glass case... They took him out of his case so fast, it made his head spin.  
  
He was being herded into the training room by 3 guards in red and black armor, and he was handcuffed.  
  
"Rogntudjuu!" Prunelle screeched. "Let me go! Please!" He tried squirming out of the handcuffs. "Please! _**Please!**_ "  
  
One of the armored guards pushed him a bit. "We're almost there, Belgie."  
  
"My name is Léon Prunelle! I'm an actual real, live person! You're doing such horrible _**shit**_ to me! I'm just a lowly editor! Rogntudjuu!"  
  
The guards shoved Prunelle into the training room, uncuffed him, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hey! Don't do this to me... Please..."  
  
Prunelle was interrupted by a whip crack. Prunelle looked confused as he looked at where it came from.  
  
" **Stand up!** " A feminine voice shrieked out. It sounded familiar, but her tone of voice sounded unusually cold.  
  
"Jeanne?" Prunelle asked, as he got up.  
  
Indeed, it was Jeanne. But she looked buffer then she usually was... And she must've gotten buff unusually fast, too.  
  
"I don't go by Jeanne anymore!" She hissed.  
  
"Then what do you go by?" Prunelle asked.  
  
"None of your _**business!**_ " She hit Prunelle with the whip, causing Prunelle to scream and land on the floor.  
  
"Here in the Omniverse, it's kill or be killed!" Jeanne screeched, hitting Prunelle with her whip again, causing Prunelle to hiss very loudly. "But we're all gonna die if we get to our goal! And that's okay, because that means we succeeded!"  
  
Prunelle looked at Jeanne. He was about to cry.  
  
"Stand up, you fucking _idiot._ " Jeanne hissed, as she was about to hit him with the whip again.  
  
Prunelle jumped up, and dodged the whip.  
  
Jeanne smiled, and laughed. "Oh, you've gotten better already... I'm sure my boss Black Hat will be happy to see that. Now... let's train, shall we?"

* * *

 

Gaston looked at Lebrac, smiling as he watched Lebrac adjust his clothes. "So... you were gonna tell me something, were you?"  
  
"Yes..." Lebrac said, stretching out his muscles. "How I got here."  
  
Gaston sat down at a chair at the table.  
  
"Just be warned..." Lebrac started, looking a bit sad. "It's a sad story..."

* * *

Not long after the attacks, Lebrac was about to be taken to the Drakonian base...  
  
"No! I don't want to be one of your soldiers!" Lebrac said, defiantly. "You guys are Nazis!"  
  
"Tough shit, kid." One of the Drakonians said, grabbing him by the arm. "You're with us, and you're gonna be one of us."  
  
"I refuse!" yelled out Lebrac.  
  
"You won't refuse anymore!" a Drakonian yelled out.  
  
"Too late for that!" Lebrac squirmed out of the first Drakonian's grip, and jumped out of the aircraft carrier.  
  
They were only three feet up in the air, so Lebrac didn't hurt himself too much when he landed. He was rather winded though, and then he caught his breath.  
  
And then, he started running. Drakonian ships chased after him, as he hightailed it back to Brussels.  
  
" _ **You're never gonna catch me alive, Nazis!**_ " He yelled out.  
  
As Drakonians came down, he started running faster. "No! I'm not being used for this! No way! I'm an artist, not a Nazi soldier!"  
  
The Drakonians continued chasing after him, and Lebrac jumped a barrier.  
  
As soon as he jumped the barrier, the Drakonians grabbed him.  
  
Lebrac struggled, and broke out, running off even faster then before.  
  
"I gotta make it to Belgium!" He said to himself. "I really do have to make it there!"  
  
Soon, he made it back to Brussels... and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
The Spirou office had been burnt to the ground.  
  
"Oh god, _**no...**_ All of my hard work..." He fell to his knees. "They probably burnt down my house, too... I have to become homeless."  
  
"No way, dude!" A voice said.  
  
Lebrac turned around. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
It was Trevor, but right then, Lebrac didn't know his name.  
  
Trevor snickered. "First of all, I'm here from the Knight Initiative... and second of all... It's Trevor Troublemeyer."  
  
Lebrac got up, and shook Trevor's hand. "Yves Lebrac. Former artist at Dupuis."  
  
Then Lebrac paused.  
  
"What's the Knight Initiative?"

* * *

"And that's how I came here. Trevor saved me from the Drakonians... and being homeless, and now I'm an Omniversal Knight."  
  
Gaston looked down. "I feel sorry for you... They really were going to make you one of their own? I mean, I've had a dream about killing Drakonians before it happened, but... Are they that horrible?"  
  
"Yes, Gaston." Lebrac said. "They're really that horrible."  
  
"Excuse me, sirs." Tom said, knocking on the door. "Sorry to interrupt your talk, but... there's a meeting to be had." He opened the door, and peeked through.  
  
"M'enfin?" Gaston looked confused.  
  
"Why?" Lebrac asked.  
  
"Oh..." Tom scratched his chin. "I think we found Prunelle."  
  
 **END CHAPTER 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna plan on bringing more tord into this chapter, but then it just didn't happen.  
> don't worry, he'll appear again in the next chapter


	4. Fighting Warlocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prunelle becomes part of the Warlock Regime... and Gaston fights against a new enemy.

_Prunelle gets taken into a meeting of the Warlock Regime... and now he's in trouble... will he get out of the meeting alive? Or will he be brainwashed, and become a Warlock Regime soldier... forever?_

"Good morning, everyone." Black Hat started, holding a cane in one of his clawed hands. "Welcome to our meeting." He looked at the beings that are a part of the Warlock Regime...

"Now, to start... we have a few new recruits today." He opened up a door, and a man with clown red hair gets thrown out into the room.

"Who is this?" A brown haired man with horn-like hair asked. "He looks like he belongs to some weird 80s cartoon."

"Oh, that's not important, Tord." Black Hat smirked. "He's here because we're about to brainwash him." He snapped his fingers. "Sabrina! Would you do the honors?"

A blonde witch nodded, and casted a spell on the redhead.

"No!" The redhead said, as he got brainwashed...

* * *

After a few more people got taken in and brainwashed, Tord threw Prunelle into the room.

"Rogntudjuu!" Prunelle screamed. "What are you doing to me?!"

"Oh..." Black Hat started. "You'll see..." He looked at Prunelle, and flashed a cold smirk. "Beat him up!"

The Warlock Regime members started crowding around Prunelle, and started kicking him and punching him.

Prunelle let out meows of pain.

One member even broke his glasses.

"No! My glasses!" Prunelle yelled, squirming a bit.

But they kept kicking.

They kept punching.

They kept at it for a while, until Prunelle was almost unconsicious.

"Now, Sabrina..." Black Hat turned around to the blonde witch. "Brainwash him."

Sabrina nodded, and fired a spell at Prunelle.

"Rogntud-" Prunelle yelled out, before he was cut off by his mentality changing...

* * *

Gaston sat at a table that reminded him a lot of the round table that the knights sat at in the Arthurian myths...

"Maybe it was intentional..." He thought.

Around the table, there were many faces that Gaston swore looked familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

Among the ones that looked familar, there was a redhead with dark eyebrows and freckles, a brown haired man drinking a coca cola, a hawk-nosed man wearing a 1950s military jacket over his armor, and a man with a curl coming out of his dark brown hair, with a chiseled jaw, who seemed to be rhythmically tapping his fingers to a tune from the 80s.

Gaston knew this was gonna be a long meeting.

"So, you're telling me that you found Prunelle?" The brown haired man with the chiseled jaw asked Tom. "And he got kidnapped by the Warlock Regime?" He laughed. "I remember when I used to date him back in the 90s."

Trevor rolled his eyes as he brought up the fact that he used to date Prunelle.

"We'll focus on that later, Peter." Tom said. "Right now we have to focus on saving him."

Suddenly, the alarm turned on.

Tom panicked as the alarm howled.

Fanboy smiled. "Oh, cool. An emergency!"

Tom grabbed Gaston. "This will be your first mission, Lagaffe... we don't know what's out there, but we'll make sure you fight whatever it is!"

"Wait." Gaston said, putting his arm out. "I don't get a weapon?"

Tom pulled out a giant claymore. "You can have my sword."

Gaston's eyes shined as he held the sword in his hands. "You really mean it?" Gaston asked.

Tom nodded. "Yes. Now kick it's ass."

* * *

Gaston rushed out of the base, trying to find the villain...

And he found them.

A medium height, chubby... man? (or were they a woman?) was standing there in a suit of armor, just outside the base.

Gaston looked at the armor... it was red and black.

"A Drakonian?" He held his sword out near the armored fellow.

"Not a Drakonian..." The armored creature said in an odd voice... "A warlock."

"The fuck is this, Scooby Doo?" Gaston said, brandishing his sword. "You sound like you're from Scooby Doo!"

The man stared at Gaston, frowning... or was it even a man? Whoever it was, they definitely sounded male.

"Enough of this! I don't go around in a van with a weed smoking hippy! En garde!"

Gaston held his sword out. "En garde!"

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to be working on this for a while, but i do have exams right now, just so you know  
> i'm doing this out of love for my friend elwynn, who made crossover chaos  
> give him some love!


End file.
